The Only One
by AriesDanger24
Summary: (Yaoi) An AU where Takeda is a boxer and Kenichi is a reporter who really idolizes Takeda and Takeda gets interested in him when he actually shows concerns for him as a boxer. Takeda's friend Ukita also is having love troubles when a stranger in white he has seen before captures his interest and the white haired man feels the same (Takeda x Kenichi, Ukita x Seigfried)


**Aryes: Hey guys, i have actually worked on this fanfic for a decent amount of years (you know life gets busy) and i am glad to finally post it, even if it isn't popular shippings~! I do hope those of you who do find it like it and maybe check out my other fanfics...thanks :)**

 **WARNING: YAOI (MALE X MALE), ALCOHOL, SWEARING, FIGHTING, AND I THINK THAT IS ALL THE WARNINGS...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kenichi: The Mightest Disciple series at all.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The Only One

"Next in the ring this evening from the blue side is Takeda the Puncher, a genius rookie that has astounded many with his talent and skills. He weighs in at 145.4 pounds, and packs a killer left that has left over 10 people K.O-ed with a flawless streak." as the announcer said his name into the intercom, he felt the whole crowd cheer his name, he felt the vibration from his head to his boxing boots as he smiled.

He couldn't help smiling when he felt so many eyes on him, but as soon as he saw the strong opponent he was to fight in front of him, his smile was replaced by an eerie aura that was a mix of anticipation and tension. This, to Takeda, was the best part of boxing, sizing up the opponent, fighting the opponent, and using all your strength to take them down. It was the part of boxing that he absolutely loved, and throughout the whole adrenaline pumping fight was a crowd cheering your name.

"Ding," the bell had rung out throughout the stadium, along with silence. The silence was not in the crowd, because in actuality they were cheering loudly. The silence was in Takeda's mind, nothing was there to distract him from winning the battle. He started to move his feet a little so he could escape at a moment notice, but he watched the man's movements and felt no need to escape. He only felt a need to fight today, maybe if only to distract him from the stressful last month. The other taller more fit man rushed at him with his hands guarding his face, but Takeda smiled confidently as they met in the middle of the ring.

Takeda threw a gut wrenching right into the older man's abdomen, successfully catching him off guard enough so the man's hands would lower enough to get a good hard left punch at his face. Takeda then threw his ultimate weapon, the left hooked dynamite into the side of the man's face. The blue haired man knew it was over as soon as his enemy hit the mat, it was such a shame it was over so quickly. He kinda of pitied his opponent, because he hadn't even had time to get a punch out, that was the one thing Takeda hated, an easy win, but in his case, it happened all the time.

"DOWN! 1…2…3" the count kept going, but the teenager ignored it, because it was already over. Takeda leaned back in his corner, absorbing the cheers that spouted from the audience, because he probably wouldn't get to fight for another 2-3 months and it would be back to another opponent that would let him down. "OUT!" The referee shouted into his microphone, walking over to Takeda and raising the bluenette's arm to signify the winner of the match, "Ding, ding, ding" the gong sounded.

A smile broke across his face as he waved to his unisex oriented crowd, but the girl's screamed louder than the rest with their, "I love you, Takeda-kun" or "It's Takeda-sama~!" It was frustrating to him, because they cheered him on for his looks alone, not his strength or his boxing. The male crowd in the audience were more supportive of the sport rather than him personally, and that was fine to him, just as long as someone loved the sport like he did.

Takeda got out of the ring, waving at his fans as he always did walking back into the locker rooms, followed by the usually horde of sports writers and columnists. Takeda walked down the hallway with his coach and turned right before opening the locker room door. "If you have any questions, I will answer them now, "as soon as the words left his shaded lips he saw 4 raised hands instantly. He pointed to them, and answered their questions, though none were really about boxing as much as he would've liked. As soon as their questions were answered they left, well, all except one.

The single one who was left was a younger looking boy around his age with eager brown eyes and an interesting style of brown hair. The man was obviously shy as he fidgeted then hesitantly raised his hand "Yes, " Takeda asked. "Mr. Takeda-dono, " Takeda smiled as the man continued, because no one had ever addressed him in such a high manner as –dono before. "A-are you hoping for a stronger opponent for the next fight?" The young man asked with genuine curiosity sparkling in his wide brown eyes that almost entranced the boxer.

"Yes, I am hoping for an opponent that I can fight against with all my strength, and even at that point I want the outcome to be unclear." Takeda spoke wistfully as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly while smiling brightly. Takeda watched as the young man blushed and scribbled down on his notepad, then he asked another question, "Mr. Takeda-dono-" but Takeda stopped him with a single move of his hand, "Please don't add the suffix dono to the end of my name, we are practically the same age Mr…umm" The brunette blushed brightly as he bowed and said, "I am so sorry! I didn't even give you my name yet sir, my name is Kenichi Shirahama, I work for "Boxer Monthly."

Suddenly, the boxer laughed and reached out to the other man's hand in an oddly firm hand shake. "My name is Ikki Takeda, but I am pretty sure you already knew that Mr. Shirahama." Takeda watched bemused as the timid brunette took his hand away hastily from the handshake with a blush covering his face. It was very cute, and Takeda couldn't help, but wonder what other faces the boy had to show him. "Mr. Takeda, I have one last question." "Shoot away." Takeda said breezily as he put a long blade of grass in his mouth.

"Do you love boxing Mr. Takeda?" The easy and innocent tone the boy used made the question very easy to answer as he knew it would, "Hell, yes! There's nothing that beats boxing, Shirahama." The brunette laughed at his answer and said casually, as though it was written from a hero movie, "Then, I am sure you'll find a worthy rival to fight." They were simple words, but they were compelling and Takeda felt a warmth emerge in his heart, it was hope. "Wait a minute, Shirahama!" the young reporter turned to Takeda as the man asked a question, "Would you mind having dinner with me on Friday evening?"

The cute brunette pointed to himself in shack and asked, "Me?" The bluenette scoffed and replied sarcastically, "No~, I mean the other Shirahama I just met. Yes you, Shirahama, so are ya free that day?" The reported nodded enthusiastically, "Sure!" "Alright," Takeda smiled as he chose the place randomly, "Let's have dinner at The Grand Lodge at 7, meet me there got that Shirahama?" the brunette nodded to the other teen as he watched the boxer disappear into the locker room.

As soon as Takeda shut the locker door, his back rested against it while a hand covered his face that felt slightly hot at the touch, he had just asked out that cute reporter, but he felt as if he had just asked someone to marry him. His palms were sweaty, his mind filthy with lewd thoughts, and his heart practically flying, he couldn't believe the cute guy had said yes! He was just a sweetie and his eyes were so adorable with a wide eyed innocent look that drew him in, plus he liked boxing. Takeda smiled at the ground as he felt his energy level sky rocket with his excitement!

"Takeda, will you shut up already about your new date!" Ukita, Takeda's oldest and dearest friend, said half drunkenly half tiredly. Takeda stopped his rambling and snapped, "You did say, tell me about your new boy toy, thus I did."

"I said talk, not go crazy into every detail, like his eyes sparkle, or how his blush is so cute! Couldn't care less!" Ukita shouted cheerfully as his state of mind focused on getting drunk once more.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone soon Ukita." Takeda said with a smile until he heard Ukita scoff, "What?"

"Oh nothing, I am just remembering the last time you said that, you remember that guy Nijima?"

Takeda cringed as he answered with a crinkled nose of disgust, "AGH! You mean that guy? Seriously, you should not base any humans on that freak when picking up a new boyfriend Ukita!"

Ukita started to laugh loudly, clanking his cup full of beer on the table as he searched the room with his eyes. He saw very few people he would even consider going out with in the room. There was a silverfish white haired beauty though that caught his eye, more like met his eyes. A gasp left Ukita as the splendidly blue eyes that belonged to the beautiful man met his with a smile, making Ukita blush like crazy.

"Are you gonna ask him out?" Asked Takeda making Ukita almost fall out of his chair from surprise.

"Are you crazy?! There's no way a beautiful classy guy like that will consider a brute beast like me!? I think the love you got in your head is mixing with the alcohol too much." Ukita replied shortly as glanced over once more at the man. The man's long white hair was covered by a classy hat, and a trench coat the man wore that looked very upper class, but the man's eyes and smile complimented them with their warmth making him charming and approachable.

But right now, the beautiful blue eyes were directed straight at him, Ukita held his breath as he felt his heart race as the man stood up, and began to walk towards them. Ukita turned fast in his seat and put his head down on the counter to hide the rising blush that most likely was showing with his ears. His sunglasses crunched down on the counter as he laid a little bit of his arm on them. The brown and blonde muscular male flushed even further as he heard his friend snicker beside him and whisper, "Here he comes."

"Good Evening to you, Mr. Siegefreid" the bartender said cheerfully, making Ukita want to burn the name into his mind for a rainy day. "Anything you want?" The bartender asked, and in reply the man said, "I'll have what he's having." Ukita looked up and over at the handsome man beside him staring right at him. "One beer, coming up, " Ukita cringed inside because he was afraid the man wouldn't like much of what he was drinking. "You don't have to get a beer if you don't want one." Ukita murmured, he really was getting drunk and fast.

"Isn't that how we say we are interested in someone in today's society? Plus, I would much rather have beer~!" The man sang the last few words making Ukita smile at his enthusiasm.

"Ah hah!" cried Mr. Seighfreid triumphantly scaring Ukita a little at the suddenness of his words, "I knew you could smile!"

Ukita laughed slightly as he replied off handedly, "Yeah, I just really get nervous in front of good looking guys like you-" Ukita snapped his hand to his mouth and blushed brightly as he realized what he had just said. He looked over at the man who smiled at his comment making Ukita, if possible, blush more. "Damn, you are just absolutely stunning aren't you?" Ukita blamed this one on the alcohol all the way as he watched the other man blush a little.

"Well, you are as well. If you were a piece of music I bet you'd be hard to play at the beginning, but then you are just beautiful music that shines through~" Ukita smiled at the comment and laughed the man's enthusiasm. "Me and beautiful in the same sentence, that's a riot." Ukita said as he took a drink.

"Why's that?" The white haired male asked.

"Because we are like Beauty and the Beast, you are a beautiful man while I am just the beast that longs to hold beauty in his hands, yet you are tempting me with the possibility that I could be called that," Ukita breathed out wistfully, he always was a poetictype of guy, "how cruel you are Beauty." He started to drink from his cup until it was seized away from him by the older man and set on the counter with money that the man quickly put on the counter.

"Wha-" was all Ukita could get out before he was pulled up from his seat with a firm hand dragging him at the wrist. "Wait a minute-" Ukita said as they were dragged into an alley way, Ukita was slammed against the wall harshly, making Ukita whimper a little at the pain. The man was very deceivingly strong as he held both Ukita's wrists in a death grip against the wall and spoke softly into his ears, "You act tough my friend, but it is very easy to see that you like me the same way I like you."

Ukita felt his face flush from something other than alcohol, he smirked a little, and said, "So are you gonna do something about or just stand there?" In an instant, the white haired male attacked his ear with vigor, kissing it as if it were royalty making Ukita shake subtly under the man's ministrations, his ears always had been his weak spot. The hands that had held him to the wall slowly trailed downwards in a slithering motion over his jacket and to his tank top that showed all the muscles he owned. The hands stopped at the edge of the tank top and they slid under the clothing as Ukita muttered an incoherent curse word before gasping at the man's nimble hands.

Seigefreid detached himself from Ukita's ear to look at the strong man he'd made a mess of, and as he took in the view of Ukita, he felt his heart race with delight. The brown and blonde male was against the wall trembling and panting, his eyes closed with a blush that seemed purely embarrassment. It truly was a beautiful sight for the white haired male as he drank in the expressive sounds that emitted from Ukita's mouth, which looked so tempting that Beauty couldn't help but control the Beast in a dominating kiss.

Ukita's eyes opened when he met the pale man's lips in a deep experienced kiss that sent his head spinning, along with the man's insistent hands twisting and rubbing his nipples leaving him moaning in the kiss. Then, when he felt the man's knee rub up against his crotch in a lewd way, Ukita had lost all his senses to pleasure. Both men parted once before kissing again in a hotter more frantic kiss, the bigger man left keening for more. Ukita's hands moved to the back of Seigfreid's hair, massaging his scalp in just the right way that the male moaning loudly making Ukita harder from the erotic sounds.

As they both parted from this kiss, Ukita cussed audibly as he saw the man dive back to him with lustful eyes, "fuck." The man pulled his jacket off and lifted the tank top above him and when Seigfreid saw the expansive darker skin of Ukita and the pert nipples perked and tempting, the white haired male dove for them without thought. He licked first drawing a gasp and a shiver from the man, then he began to suck at them, groping the rest of the man's body that shook like a leaf in the wind. The response he received from the rough looking man was a cute long drawn out moan.

Ukita's hand instantly went to his mouth as soon as the moan left, Seigfreid staring at him intently with a blush on his face as he muttered something Ukita couldn't hear, "….."

"What did you say?" asked Ukita around his hands as the man's breathtaking blue eyes laid upon him once more.

"I said," the white haired male said softly as he began rubbing Ukita in his groin making him yelp and slide down the wall from the ministrations, "You are being too cute." Ukita mewled as the pale male attacked his exposed neck with suck, licks, and even biting, but combined with the constant rubbing against his member, and he felt his whole body build with a similar feeling of pleasure. "Shit, fuck…nghh, wai-Ahh~…Damn it, Seigfreid, I am going to..ah~ shit."

"Come on, cum for me." Seigefreid whispered in his ear making Ukita gasp and yell from his oncoming climax, it was a powerful one leaving Ukita's pants a mess. The two of them stood still and the blonde haired man was heaving slightly, and the white haired man asked, "Do you want to continue this at a hotel, I am sorry, I got very excited and I just, I would love to continue at a hotel, because an alley isn't the best place to do this kind of thing." Without a second to waste, Ukita said with a needy soundy sober sounding, "Hell yes."

Within the hour they had rented a room, and Ukita couldn't believe such a dream was happening. It was obvious that he wanted this as a whimper left him, a pale hand unbuttoned his pants for him, leaving only his boxer's on. The brown and blonde haired male sighed in relief as the white haired male gently pulled his boxers down, leaving his red and swollen cock much to his relief. He was surprised he was already hard again, but those babyblues the man had were perfection truly.

Seigfreid watched as the other man panted and blushed red like a cute dog, making Seigfreid very turned on by the sight. He hadn't cum earlier, but now he couldn't wait to do more to this man, to see more of this cuteness. The brown and blonde haired male held his tank top down over his crotch, trying to look anywhere but at the white haired male. Seigfreid found it almost endearing that man was so different in the heat of passion, a warm melody would be this man's tune. The bigger man did nothing to stop the white haired male as he lifted up his tank top. As soon as the older male saw Ukita's cock though, he desperately wanted to lick it.

He wanted it so badly, in truth, he had seen Ukita a few times and every time he had seen the man in the bar he kept him in his mind. He had wondered how he could approach the man, but today his interest shot up the moment the man looked around and their eyes met, the way those green eyes seemed to widen, the other man was interested too, he figured it out today. He had also always wondered how big the other man was and now that he saw it, he felt very willing to do whatever Ukita wanted. He bent down to do so, until a hand stopped him with a smile as he said, "I want to…also…ah fuck it…I want to suck yours too."

Seigfreid felt his heart throb in his chest at the words and he smiled kindly and led the man to fall backwards on the bed. As soon as they were in the middle of the bed he turned around on all fours above Ukita with a slight twinge of nervousness, but it was replaced by surprise as Ukita palmed Seigfreid through his clothing. The other man seemed know exactly what to do, as he completely took the white haired man whole, a wretched spastic breath came the white haired male in surprise.

"Wait a- ahh~ it feels so good~!" Seigefreid panted out through the dick in his mouth as he felt himself moan around the man's member, rewarding him for good behavior. In truth, Seigfreid had never had a better blowjob in his life or expected Ukita to be the one to give it to him The sucking and constricting his throat in just the right way that was making him forget about the other man's dick in his mouth. It was too much for Seigfried as he felt himself fall over the edge with a yell, almost collapsing as he felt Ukita drink everything up. Seigefreid watched right before he went into his climax, Ukita licking his lips with the most lewd look Seigefried had ever seen.

When Seigefried came out from his white haze he saw something happening beside him, moreover heard the slapping of skin beside him as he saw the naked body of Ukita. The younger man sat against the back of the bed immersed in his actions, and not aware that Seigfried was awake as he masturbated harshly with a desperate look on his face making Seigfried feel guilty. Ukita didn't come when the white haired male did, so he was reduced to this, making Seigfried watch him as he stroked himself so tenderly.

' _Just a bit more….I need something…Damn that felt good, but I need a bit more!'_ Ukita thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a single hand that latched onto his penis alongside his own. Ukita felt hot breathes caress his ears as the other male spoke huskily to him, " _Cum for me~"_ Those were all the encouraging words Ukita needed before practically moaning the others name into the silent night. He felt his own sperm shoot up to his face, leaving a hot trail of white from his cock to his lips. Ukita couldn't help panting for breath after the climax, he could say for sure that he had never had this much luck in one night, and they hadn't even gotten to the main course.

"Holy fuck...that was...so fucking good..." Seigfried laughed heartily behind him, Ukita's head lying on one of his beautifully long legs. "Indeed it was, I agree whole heartedly~la~!" the white haired male practically sang, which brought a smile to Ukita's face. The taller male's eyes lighting up at seeing the other man's dashing rare smile shine his way. It was almost like a flashlight in the dark and gloomy alley. Seigfried couldn't help but gravitate towards the cum trail, starting at the bottom and traveling upwards until he reached a pair of sweet smiling lips. Blue eyes met golden brown ones for only a moment before they met in a gentle kiss that seemed to tell Ukita that Seigfried approved of his smile.

* * *

"Shirahama!" Takeda watched in amusement as the other boy jumped up a little in his seat. The brown hair swooshed to the side as bright wide doe brown eyes faced him in surprise. A small smile slipped onto his face as he saw the boy fidget in his seat as he walked towards the other chair on the other half of the round wooden brown table. Takeda reveling as he felt the brown eyes concentrating only on him as he took his seat across from the young reporter. He looked upwards to see that the brunette's cheeks were dusted pink and the brown eyes averted from his own.

In truth, Takeda found this man so very appealing, refreshing, and almost downright fuckable as he saw the brunette bite his bottom lip seductively. The boxer knew from the man's previous behavior that this action was not on purpose, but more like involuntary. "Mr. Taked-" Shirahama began, but quickly once again Takeda put a stop to it. "Please, call me Ikki." the boxer smiled as the reporter blinked blankly, but continued on as if he had never been interrupted. "-why did you want to eat dinner with me? I-I mean...is it for work related purposes or more for...u-um.."

Takeda understood the man's curiosity very well considering he would probably ask the same thing. "I will put it frankly for ya Shirahama. I really like you, I honestly do, and not in just a friendly way if you catch my drift..." the bluenette watched as the reporter's face blossomed tomato red at his words. "W-what!? But I am not e-even-" Shirahama sputtered, obviously embarrassed by the turn of events, but Takeda jumped ahead and cut Kenichi off. "Yeah, I know! You probably aren't even gay or anything, but I just wanted to let you know how I felt about ya, that way..." Takeda let his words trail off, not even knowing how long he had rambled before the embarrassment got to him.

"...you would know." Takeda felt himself break out in a cold sweat as his blue eyes roamed the carpeted floors, afraid to look up into Kenichi's eyes. "...It's alright..." Kenichi started gently, and Takeda felt a dropping sense in his stomach fear that he had been turned down. "Because I am gay too...and I-I-I really..." The blunette quickly looked upward in shock just in time to see Shirahama hide his face in his hands, a small pink dusting around his ears helped Takeda fit the puzzles pieces together. "Wait...you...like me too? In _that_ way?" He found a burning whoop of glee rising in him as he saw Kenichi nod his head in his hands.

Takeda couldn't stop his hand as it reached out to Kenichi's, brushing every finger lightly, mesmerized by the difference of their skin tones, and how they blended so perfectly together as if in harmony. He watched as Kenichi's head popped up slightly from behind the shielding hands, peering curiously over the edge of his pale hands at the tan one.

The brown eyes flitting distressingly around the room and Takeda smiled as he thought up a plan. "Why don't we go someplace quieter and less crowded? We can go to my house if you want," Takeda watched as Kenichi hesitated under his wide gaze and for a moment Takeda felt the man would say no, but then the shy brunette nodded at him surprisingly and said, "Okay."

The blunette's heart raced as they stopped in the parking lot outside his apartment building. The ride there had given him a problem to deal with quietly, during the drive over to his house Takeda had caught the brunette blushing not once, but twice! Each time Shirahama got caught he would instantly blush and turn away from him. He couldn't help clutching his heart a little, because he felt it beat so hard that it was possible it could fly out of his chest.

Takeda lead the way to his apartment with a blank face, because he was still in shock at the turn of events. Things like that didn't just happen to normal people, it was just too unlikely and too coincidental. The boxer felt a small inkling of fear and doubt pool into his heart, and Takeda knew he had to ask one question to ease it. "Shirahama-" "Call me Kenichi." Takeda had been interrupted by that small sentence and he felt a small smile slip on his face despite how serious he was, especially when the brunette had said it in such a mocking voice and a sweet innocent smile.

They both turned into a small hallway that held four doors and at the second to last one was Takeda's residence. It was the farthest away from the entrance, but Takeda always was up for everyday exercise. Takeda stopped in front of his door and pulled out his house key, and began to ask his question again. "Okay, Kenichi." The boxer felt the name on his tongue turn husky when it passed through his lips, it was involuntary of course, but somehow the name itself was sensual. He turned his key and continued with his question, trying so hard not to look at the effect the name had on the brunette.

"-when did you start liking me, and what about me is so likable?" Takeda shut the door behind them and threw his keys over in a small basket on the kitchen counter 20 feet away, making the shot perfectly. "Well, I-I've known about you since I graduated college to become a reporter, you were one of the reasons I became a reporter..." Takeda's eyes widened at Kenichi, who cautiously sat on the couch next to Takeda, who had propped his feet up as soon as he got home.

"...There was this one match that I saw between you and another guy, it was the first time I had ever gone to a boxing match in my life, and I was nervous. All the guy's who fought looked scary and mean and they always won, that is except you. The other guy you were up against was a big huge beast of a guy, and then I saw you. Truthfully, I thought you were going to get beat up, and history would repeat itself in every match, but you changed that history so easily. The way you fought, the way you made me feel as you reached for victory, the way you smiled in every direction as you won...I think it was at that moment I fell in love with you."

Takeda felt a rush of blood pool in both directions as the innocent brunette smiled cutely once more. Takeda felt a sudden urge to claim that bright smile, to monopolize this man completely to the point where he could think of no other person to smile for. Unconsciously, Takeda moved closer to the man with glazed eyes saturated in admiration. "Ya seriously got me on the ropes over here Kenichi, you wanna know what I am thinking?" Kenichi nodded, but slowly stopped as Takeda's tan hand caressed his cheek hotly.

"I am wondering what you thought about doing if this ever happened. What kind of fantasy did you think of when you thought of me?" Takeda giggled light heartedly as he saw Kenichi's cheeks light up like a torch and almost screeched, "What! There's no way I could say that stuff out loud!" Takeda smirked and layed down in front of Kenichi, his tan feet touching Kenichi while his head his the armrest of the couch a little painfully. "Who said anything about saying? I thought it'd be funner to act on these fantasies! Why not? You do have a willing hot partner like myself who will do anything you want~." Takeda said suggestively with a small sexy smile. The brunette looked speechless and the boxer could understand why, it's not everyday that your crush says, "Hey let's have sex anyway you want it."

Amused, the bluenette watched as Kenichi's expression changed, conflicted itself over and over. While Kenichi debated with himself Takeda started to slip off his jacket. It dropped from his shoulders with ease and hit the floor as he threw it on the coat rack, a smile gracing his face when he hit it dead on. When Takeda looked over he saw Kenichi, the brunette's mocha brown eyes turn lidded and darker, which surprised Takeda. "You said I can do anything right?" asked Kenichi, the boxer nodding, "...Ikki, are you into bondage at all?" Takeda was off put by the question, but replied truthfully, " Yeah, I had run ins with it in the past..."

In an instant, Kenichi took off his hoodie and stared at Takeda with the widest beggar's eyes and he asked, "Can I please tie your hands up Ikki?" The bluenette stared at the other and scratched his head, thinking about the promise he made already. "Yeah." A smile from the brunette was all Takeda needed to know he had done a good thing today. With excellent skill, the reporter tied the hoodie in a double knot on his wrists, and Takeda tugged them a little and realized they weren't gonna budge. "My hands are gonna be alright for this right?" asked Takeda seriously. Kenichi made a wicked seductive smile that made the boxer shiver. "Don't worry, I will take good care of your hands," Kenichi said as very gently licked up his palm.

Brown eyes stared at emerald green ones, each getting darker by a haze of lust. The brunette licked his lips and suddenly attacked Takeda like a beast. The tan godlike neck stretched against the head rest of the couch as Shirahama sucked and kissed his neck. Paler hands slid everywhere on the boxer's body, the feeling of the hot tan flesh underneath his pale ones. Kenichi began to work up towards the older man's mouth. Butterfly kisses and licks trailed upward until he got his first real taste of the boxer. The younger heard the older one moan heatedly into each other's mouths as Kenichi somehow dominated the kiss.

Takeda was completely dumbstruck when Kenichi became like a lion with its first meal. This man was truly a beast in bed, Takeda thought trembling underneath the man's ministrations. Takeda had honestly never bottomed before, he had always been a top in a relationship, but with his hands tied the boxer doubted he could do anything to control back. Kenichi's hands completely mapped Takeda's whole body. The boxer felt so helpless and strange, unable to give any pleasure back to the one giving it to him. It was almost torturous how the brunette started to get bolder with his actions, the pale hands reaching key areas on his bodies.

Kenichi gently touched Takeda's nipples, which elicited a squirm from the bluenette. A simple twist had the boxer practically arching off the couch with a gasp. The brunette smiled at the reaction, and leaned his head down to them, taking one of them in his mouth and sucking forcefully, a small sound left Takeda's mouth. It was almost a squeak and the brunette looked upward at the boxer. Brown eyes that were now mocha coloured watched as a pink dusting of blush appeared on his face. Even though he was tan, Takeda's blush was easy to see to the naked eye.

"Could you untie me now Shirahama?!" the shout that came from the boxer was more out of embarrassment rather than anger. The reporter knew this and usually he'd let the boxer have his way, but the younger one wanted to do one more thing before he untied the older man. Kenichi's eyes trailed lower until he saw the black pants blocking him from his goal, "I will soon but I still want to..." Takeda followed the younger man's eyes and his face flushed red, the older stuttering as the reporter started at the buttons on the boxer's dress pants.

"Woah!" Takeda said as Kenichi took them off effortlessly and started to slide them down the toned tan legs. "Can we at least go to the bedroom?" Takeda asked breathlessly, anticipation was making him lose his breath easier. "Soon-" Kenichi started to say, but then Takeda moved his feet to the ground. The boxer was now ready to initiate something, he leaned into Kenichi and planted a full-fledged kiss on him. The small reporter was caught by surprise and fell into Takeda's surprise. The boxer dominating the kiss and fully exploring the others mouth.

Despite being so helpless in the beginning of their romp, Takeda was no inexperienced rookie when it came to sex. He actually was rather talented at giving pleasure rather than taking it. The older man threw his tied arms over Kenichi's head and moved them down to the middle of Kenichi's back. He pulled the other body closer to his, their prominent erections grinding hard against the other through the remaining clothing. Both left a strangled groan at the small transaction, and Kenichi groaned out another word as Takeda did it again, "...fuck" It was drawn out and Kenichi put his head on Takeda's shoulders for support. "Do you wanna go into the bedroom now? It would be uncomfortable on the floor when I start completely pound into that tight good looking ass of yours~"

To accentuate his words, the older man's tied hands moved down to grope the others firm supple cheeks through black dress pants. Kenichi let a strangled breath leave him when the boxer whispered into his ear. Kenichi nodded at Takeda's request to move locations, and the older said, "hold on to me, okay?" Kenichi reached around the boxer's tan strong neck and Takeda's hands grabbed Kenichi's butt and lifted, a small sound of surprise left the reporter as they started to move in the direction of the bedroom. Kenichi looked at Takeda from a side view and then a small body part caught his eye, one that he hadn't teased yet at all. One that made Kenichi want to see how Takeda would react to it.

"Well, Here we-Ah Shit!" Takeda exclaimed as Kenichi licked the shell of the boxer's exposed ear, a smile wreaking havoc on his face as he continued to lavish love upon the tan ear with much concentration. Takeda set the reporter down away from his ear and noticed a playful smile still on the brunette's face. Takeda held out his tied hands in front of him, but the other smiled and pulled the boxer on to the bed. Kenichi breathed out heavily after moving the boxer to his new location on the bed, Takeda sat upwards looking at Kenichi with a smug smile. The brunette got down on his knees and Takeda's blue eyes widening in shock as he felt the other fumble with the button's on the boxer's pants.

Kenichi licked his lips seductively and the bluenette followed the movement of his tongue with his eyes, Takeda's breath hitched when Kenichi successfully pulled off the pants. The boxer wore boxers, this fact elicited a laugh from the reporter and Takeda blushed, "What's so funny?!" The younger man's laughter died down and then the brunette spoke, "You are a boxer who wears boxers, it's a cute play on words I thought of." Kenichi looked the size of Takeda's erect cock that stood at attention underneath, Kenichi gently pulled the top of the boxers away to get a glance at it.

With one look Kenichi felt his heart race, it stood a good 7 inches when erect, and it poked outward through the underwear. Kenichi pulled the boxers off suddenly, a small gasp left Takeda when the cold air wrapped around his sensitive penis like a blanket. Takeda laughed a little as he saw the reporter eye his cock like it was candy, and the boxer couldn't help, but taunt a little, "What? Are we feeling a little jealous Shirahama~?" The younger didn't even listen as crawled towards the beauty, it stood tall with veins and red glistening from frustration, a blue hair happy trail met the base of the his member. The head was glistened with a small bit of pre-cum at the top, twitching as Kenichi's warm breath got closer.

"Fuck, Shirahama! Do you need me to beg?..." Takeda groaned as he hid his flushed face with his wrapped arms, and Kenichi smirked took a tentative tongue and licked from the base to the head. A strangled noise left the boxer as Kenichi did even better and took him to the root, eliciting almost a howl from Takeda at the sudden change. "WOAH!" The older male shouted a little, half in surprise and half in astonishment. Kenichi deep thoated him like it was nothing, then he started bobbing his head, and it took all of Takeda's strength not to cum when the other moaned around his member and began sucking.

"Wait, don't! I'll...fuck!" Takeda grounded out flustered as he felt a familiar coil in the pit of his stomach, release was too close. Takeda's head fell back onto the bed, his toes curling as he felt himself almost cumming, luckily Kenichi got the idea and stopped. The boxer felt flushed and was left with shallow but equally pleasurable feelings as he caught his breath. He felt Kenichi untying the binding on Takeda. The older man muttering a smile thanks in response, but he heard Kenichi ask him something, "Umm...do you have any lube?" Takeda briefly looked at Kenichi from the bed, the reporter was flushed and smiling. Takeda had no strength for words, but he pointed towards the ground, which the brunette took as under the bed.

Painstakingly, the brunette got down to his knees and peered underneath the bed, expecting a mess but luckily in its clean. The only items underneath was lube and tissues. Kenichi grabbed the bottle and returned to a standing position. The boxer still in his position, blue eyes gazing at him curiously. Kenichi smiled a bit and blushed profusely as they stared at each other a moment longer. "Well, what do you plan to do now Shirahama? Are you gonna fuck me or am I gonna fuck you? Personally either way sounds great right now as long as we do something." Takeda panted out hotly as he struggled to sit up again, but was met by a gentle hand.

"Can you just...um-Gah, never mind, that's just embarrassing to ask!" Kenichi sputtered, but the brunette had spent some time considering the option. "What? You already know I'll do it Kenichi, so-" Takeda leaned in and whispered hotly, "What do you want me to do?" Kenichi gulped loudly and airily said, "Watch me." The words died in the air as the bluenette stared in disbelief as Kenichi's brown doe eyes flickered back to his then away to hide some embarrassment, "I mean if that's okay." Takeda smiled a little darkly as he pointed towards himself and he crawled forwards, "It's a little better than okay, I hope you give me a good show though _Kenichi~"_ The brunette blushed and nodded as he looked down to unbutton his black dress pants, pulling them down lightly and laying on his butt to remove them from his body. The pale skin was exposed to his eyes, he had to say that Shirahama had a good pair of freaking legs!

The bluenette licked his lips to wet them as he watched the other man slide forward almost above him, he wished he could see the other man's backside, but he liked the view he had. The smaller male had a bit of muscle on him and had a very proud weeping erection that looked a little cute compared to Takeda's, but he found it very appealing to see how much he affected the other man. The look that the brunette had in his eyes was seductive as hell and Takeda had to hold himself back from jumping the sweet smaller male. The boxer decided the man was a tease, a wonderfully expert tease as he heard the lube cap pop open. The reporter poured it on his fingers and warmed it with his fingers and reached down to tease his opening open, a gasp falling from the brunette's lush lips. The boxer felt his fingers itch to move at the sound and he saw Kenichi bite his lips to keep himself from calling out to him.

"Fuck," the innocent lips said as it was apparent he had found his own prostate, the reporter's breath coming faster now and a moan piercing the silent tense air. The innocent brown eyes concentrated on the darkened brown eyes across from him that stared at him wholly, the breath from the smaller male hitched up. "Damn Kenichi, you…don't know how much I am wanting…to freaking touch you right now," the boxer breathed out as he felt his erection flare up once more at the little show, and damn had Kenichi given him a show to remember. The reporter gave a sweet looking smile and breathed out, "Then come and touch me already. I really…really want you to Ikki." That was all it took for the blue haired man's self-control to give way as he crawled over to Kenichi.

"You are so fucking cute, I ain't lettin' ya go after this ya know that right?" Takeda said and the brunette seemed to be surprised by the statement. The tanned hands that had held back came up to cup the paler man's face and pull him into a sweet kiss, it was slow and gentle and it made the smaller male melt in it. Takeda moaned into it as he pushed the younger male down to the bed and started to leave a trail of chaste butterfly kisses down his neck. "Are you ready for me Kenichi?" asked the boxer and the reporter shivered at the way his name sounded from those lips. "Yes," said the brunette in response and the soft look in Takeda's eyes made him know he would not regret this in the slightest. He reached to pick up a condom packet that Kenichi had gotten from underneath the bed along with the lube. He ripped it without hesitation and rolled it onto himself, lubing it up slightly, his breath picking up pace as he looked once more at Kenichi. Takeda gripped the reporter's hips and lined himself up with the man's entrance as he slowly filled the smaller male.

Kenichi's voice was breathy and higher as he fully seated himself to the hilt, a choked breath leaving them both. The tanned hand's gripped his hips in a death grip and Takeda shook slightly trying to hold himself back from just pummeling into the sweet younger man. Beneath him, Kenichi started to move and Takeda moaned lowly at the feeling, brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes. The innocence in them gone and replaced with a very darker color as Kenichi said lowly and in parched breaths, "Please Ikki…Move, I am alright." That was all he needed to hear as he pulled out and thrust back into the other male, a scream piercing the air from the direct hit to the prostate. The sound only spurred the blue haired man on and in fact encouraged him to hit that spot every time.

That look, the blissed look on Kenichi's face was inviting to him, it begged him to do more as he kissed the shell of Kenichi's ear. That action bringing out a low groan from the reporter and a smile to the boxer's face. It was so cute, Takeda couldn't imagine a better person he could have sex with, and in fact he would say this was the best sex he had ever had in his life. He meant what he said earlier, he wasn't going to let the reporter just walk away now. He would do whatever it took to make the other fall in love with him. His hand snaked down to the brunette's erection that had begged for his touch earlier, stroking it in rhythm with their pace. Kenichi's voice rang out, panting as he spoke, "Ikki, I am gonna.." The boxer smiled and replied in the other's ear, "Yeah,..me too. Cum for me…Kenichi."

With a loud yell, Kenichi came first, his beautiful face and his passage squeezing Takeda made the boxer cum within a second after. Takeda collapsed to the side of the brunette, their breaths making a orchestra in the air. The blue haired man looked over at the other man and really wasn't surprised to see him almost falling asleep next to him. "Hey, you can sleep here okay? I need to clean us up alright?" He waited for the other man to acknowledge the statement before walking to the restroom hesitantly, unsure of the room was right. Though he had got it right when he was welcomed by a large mirror above the sink. He looked at his reflection to inspect what he had to clean. The mirror showed no lies as he saw a few scratches on his back that would be hard to explain to his gym mates, but the semen on his front would be an easy clean. He washed himself a rag, washing away the more apparent physical remainder of their love session. He washed the rag and wrung it out and went to where Kenichi layed against the sheets. He looked somewhat peaceful and beautiful.

"Thank you, I am sorry you have to take care of me like this," Kenichi said, his voice slightly breaking and the blue haired man smiled sweetly, "Well, i'd say we took care of each other, but i wanted to ask...just so we are on the same page..." His eyes fluttered close, trying to not tear up a little, because these words could change their relationship drastically. "Um...would you like to...uh actually, Kenichi Shirahama, I know we haven't known eachother very long, but I would really like to date you. Well, unless you don't want to." A shuddered breath left him as he looked up and saw the brunette, wide eyed and his ears started turning a bit red and with a very disbelieving voice he asked, "Are you serious?" Takeda replied back with a serious tone, hoping it conveyed how crucial he felt this moment was, "Yes."

The brunette sat up and covered his mouth, his eyes looking teary eyed and he whispered a bit, "No way, are you serious...this must be a dream." The bluenette chuckled, his nerves calming and he smiled kindly, "Well it feels like it to me, meeting someone who just grabbed my heart and literally is the one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, who actually likes me and asks me the real questions. Someone who saw me as me, and you know what Shirahama, I really like you and I want to properly date you." The reporter hid his face and Takeda came forward a little worried until he heard, "Wow, you really know how to make me feel so special, but I know I am not..., but with you I feel happy and warm...and ridiculously special. So...I haven't really ever dated someone ...what do people who date even really do?"

The smaller male seemed to be talking to himself, riling himself up and started muttering about how he didn't know how to date, and worries of how he would mess up. Takeda smiled and reached for Kenichi's hand, laughing a bit at the shocked look as he answered them with, "Let's just do what we are comfortable with, because isn't dating about trying to find out more about someone. I want to know you and you want to know about me...so how about we just go with the flow?" The taller male crawled onto the bed and gave the other a kiss, which the other returned, the tanned arms wrapping around the brunette's mid section and suddenly a thought jumped in his head. "TAKEDA NO!" Kenichi warned as the taller male's fingers did a familiar gesture and the tanned male Smirked evilly and just said, "TAKEDA YES!" Suddenly, there was wild laughter as the tanned fingers brushed and attacked the softer paler skin and the brunette gasping his name through choked laughter, tickling, a capital offense.

"Takeda! Stop! Please! IKKI!" Kenichi shouted through laughter and the taller male stopped and smirked, "That's my name, next time you don't use it i'll do the same thing again, but Shirahama...what do you say to dating me?" The pale man chuckled at the serious look on the others face, "Haven't I made the answer clear though, it's definitely yes...I just can't believe it's happening." The blue haired man hugged Kenichi without a second to lose...human warmth...it was always something beautiful and fleeting, but his warmth was...special and brighter...and Takeda had a feeling he wasn't the only one feeling that way when the brunette hugged him back and seemed to be sated. Takeda said lowly, "You know what they say Shirahama...seeing is believing, and I believe we are gonna be great together."

* * *

 **Aryes: I am glad this thing is done~! It's nice to see something you work forever on get out there. Hope someone liked my One Shot :) Anyway, I like sports manga and anime and if you have any other ships from Sports anime or manga I love like a ton (I have done a Tsukki x Kuroo one) So if you are interested let me know some shippppss~ or comment if you actually just enjoyed this would make my day amazing~! :) mThank you fpr reading.**

 **~Aryes**


End file.
